I Love you
by Fly8978
Summary: Slash: Kakeru's feelings for Yuki. I want to tell you, but I'm scared. Scared you'll reject me, scared you'll hate me... :One Shot:


"_I Love You"_ A Furuba Slash One Shot by Fly8978 

(Disclaimer: Furuba isn't mine now and most likely will never be.)

My eyes are on you, only you.

Just like they always are. I'm always watching you, always looking, and constantly peeking.

I can't help it. You're beautiful. The way your silver hair falls over your gorgeous eyes. How cute you look with your little blush when you realize I'm staring. Your rare smiles that seem to light up the room and my heart.

"I Love you" 

You don't know about my little "obsession" of a sort. You don't realize my true feelings at all. It's not your fault really; no one can really see me. The true me is hidden behind my mask, my mask of innocence and density.

I don't know why I hide myself.

That's a lie. I do know. I just don't admitting it. The truth is: I'm scared. Scared of being teased. Scared of being alone… Scared of being hated. Maybe I'm scared of who I am. Its nothing like the ever popular masked me.

But I hate myself for it. I hate hiding from anyone, especially you. But… watching you and those who seem to flock to you; I can't help to feel jealous. Jealous of you and your popularity. But really, I'm more jealous of them. In reality, I wish they'd all leave. Then you could be mine, and mine alone.

"I Love you" 

That world's a lie, too. That could never happen. You could never return my feelings. You could never love the real me.

It breaks my heart, watching you. Knowing deep down, this will end. You'll graduate and go away. There'll be no more happy Student council meetings or casual strolls through the club meetings. You won't be there to scold me when I fall asleep.

If only you knew. When I fall asleep, it's because of you. I lie in bed all night, thinking about you. I can't wait to get up and see you. Greet you happily in my masked behavior. Watch you smile and greet me back.

Sometimes when I see you, I want to cry. I think about how when you smile at me, you're smiling at my mask, and while you mean to smile at me, it's not me at all. I want to cry out because I know you could never love me, well, at least, never love the true me. The fact is, you love her. And there is nothing I can do. You think I like her. I don't. I see her only as a threat, someone to take you from me. Because of this, I can only hate that slut. But I hide that too, because you love her and I love you.

Somehow, you always manage to make me think. Think about what I say before I say it. Think about people's feelings. I never use to do that, my mask would always answer automatically.

The truth is… around you, my mask is slipping. Its cracking and I'm not sure how much longer it will hold. It's hard when all I want to do is tell you. Tell you everything. I worried it will spill out before I'm ready. Ready for your rejection.

"I love you" 

Sometimes, I want to die. I love you so much but you can't see. The real me wants you to know, but my mask has been in place for so long, it can no longer be easily removed. My mask won't allow those words out. And least, not yet. My mask is breaking up like static to a TV signal. And soon, it will be gone.

Deep down, something in me knows, this is no high school crush. Somehow, I understand. You're the only one I'll ever love, no matter how many times you reject me. No matter how weird it may seem, it's the truth. It's really how I feel, how I will always feel.

"I Love you" 

In my mind, I run over the words millions of times a day. I've memorized what I would say.

"I love you. I love you more then anyone or anything. You're so beautiful and smart. You have such a kind heart. You know exactly when to scold me and when to cheer me up. I really do love you, with all my body, heart and soul."

"_I love you"_ the words I long to tell you. But I sound stupid. Its sounds so corny… so fake. But its true, every word of it, unlike my mask.

For you, I'd take the mask off. Heck, for you, I'd throw it clear to the moon. But, it's hard, and without you, I don't know if I can do it.

"I Love you" 

At the end, all I can say is that I'm scared. Scared you'll reject me and hate me. That would kill me.

But what I fear most is you leaving me without you knowing. Knowing the three simple words that are always on my lips.

"I Love you" 

I will tell you, when the time is right. Someday, I will lift off my mask and tell you. Tell you exactly how I feel. But not today or tomorrow, just sometime in the future.

I'm still looking, still staring.

I love you, Yuki.

And I'm always waiting, waiting for the right time.

And watching, watching you from behind my mask.

And sometime… someday….

I'll tell you…

"I Love you" 

Well… there it was! My KakeruXYuki angst! Couldn't tell? Read closely. Please review!

Lots of love,

Fly


End file.
